


it was love

by wannaones



Series: playlist 101 [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, a hakwink fmv she made, do not let me write hakwink again, i just needed a release of sadness after, kakaotalk style, my friend made me watch, what is this do not read this, which had me crying for 5 mins straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaones/pseuds/wannaones
Summary: Two months after they last saw each other and Haknyeon finally reads the last message Jihoon sent back then—a voice note.





	it was love

**Author's Note:**

> lol i wrote this while listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5qRZKb-36I) so go listen to this too while reading  
> ps: this is not angst-y, really. and idk how to layout kkt chat messages, so forgive me.  
> pps: please blame ao3 user nineafternoons for making me sad.

 

_Saturday, 17 June 2017_

 

 **4:27AM**  9:58 [Voice Note Message (1)]

 

* * *

 

_Friday, 18 August 2017_

 

 **1:14AM** Haknyeon-ah, are you here?

 

I’m here. Why? **1:22AM**

 

 I never thought you’ll reply…

 **1:23AM** Did you listen to the voice note I sent?

 

I did.

I don’t know how to react to it, though. **1:23AM**

We’re over, right, Jihoon-ie? **1:24AM**

 

Yeah, but… I don’t know. I just wanted you to hear what I wanted to say back then.

 **1:25AM** What I wasn’t able to say that night after the final episode before you left.

 **1:26AM** I’m sorry.

 

What are you sorry for? 

I’m the one who broke up with you, right?

I should be the one sorry. **1:27AM**

 

 **1:27AM** No, it was my fault for not taking care of you when everything went spiraling down.

 

But it’s my fault I got those in the first place. I shouldn’t have been too ambitious. **1:27AM**

I’m sorry I had to drag you with my sadness. **1:28AM**

 

 **1:28AM** _Calling..._

 **1:28AM** _No Answer_

 **1:29AM** _Calling..._

 **1:29AM** _No Answer_

 

 **1:30AM** Answer the call.

 

I don’t want to. **1:32AM**

 

 **1:33AM** Don’t ever tell me you’re sorry for dragging me with you.

I should be the one sorry because I let you down

and I wasn’t there enough for you during those times.

 **1:34 AM** I should be the one sorry, don’t apologize to me.

 

 **1:34AM**   _Calling..._

 **1:35AM**   _No Answer_

 **1:35AM**   _Calling..._

 **1:35AM**   _No Answer_

 **1:36AM**   _Calling..._

 **1:36AM**   _No Answer_

 **1:36AM**   _Calling..._

 **1:37AM**   _No Answer_

 **1:38AM**   _Calling..._

 **1:39AM**   _No Answer_

 

 

 **1:39AM** Answer the call, Haknyeon-ah. Please.

 

Why?

We’re over already. What’s the point? **1:40AM**

 

 **1:41AM**  1:02 [Voice Note Message (1)]

 **1:46AM**  5:21 [Voice Note Message (1)]

 

It’s because I don’t know how to let go, Haknyeon.

Maybe I can’t let you go yet.

And I was stupid enough to agree with that months ago.

But I don’t know anymore, right now I just want to hear your voice again.

 **1: 48AM** Is it too much to ask?

 

Voice Note Message (1) **1:51AM**

 

 **2:24AM** So what I heard was true.

Sunwoo…

This guy…

 **2:31AM** The trainee you told me before…

 

Go to sleep, Jihoon-ah. You have a hectic schedule tomorrow. **2:26AM**

You’re heading to LA, right?

I hope you enjoy your time there.

Say hi for me to the hyungs and the kids. **2:27AM**

 

 **2:27AM** Don’t do this to me.

 

0:31 [Voice Note Message (1)] **2:28AM**

 

 

3:23 [Voice Note Message (1)] **2:32AM**

 

Yes. Maybe I still love you. And maybe it still hurts.

But let me go, Jihoon.

I need you to let me go. **2:33AM**

 

 **2:34AM** You can’t do this to me.

Please.

 **2:36AM** What do I need to do to have you back?

 

4:17 [Voice Note Message (1)] **2:41AM**

 

I love you, Jihoon-ah.

Maybe I’ll always do.

But we can only stay up to this point.

Let’s meet in the future with no sadness. **2:42AM**

I miss you.

I love you. **2:43AM**

 

Good night, Jihoon-ah. **2:46AM**

 

* * *

 

 

**You have been blocked from receiving messages from this contact.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's bad. i know. g o o d b y e.


End file.
